Maid marian and her merry men What if
by Marianebony
Summary: This is based on Maid marian in the ep Rotten Rose Part 2 where Marian has her head on the block. It includes my character who i will put a background story up soon. I'll warn you it does get rather gory so don't read if you don't like blood. 4 part story
1. Chapter 1

Maid marian alternate/scary version Part 1

Note This version does include my character Ebony which I made up and isn't based on any of the other characters from mm. I will do an 'original' version where it's just Marian and Robin. Quick notes on new character so you don't get confused. Ebony is a 15 nearly 16-year-old girl who has light/dark brown past shoulder length hair, green eyes, can sometimes be moody brave and doesn't like to be seen crying I will do a fanfic with more information soon. I'm putting it in parts because it's turned out longer then I thought it was going to be.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tony Robinson except ebony who's my character.

This story is based on Rotten Rose part 2 where they are going to be beheaded and in this version they do so if you feel sick at the thought of blood don't read it because it does get slightly gory.

The sheriff turned his back on Gary and Graeme, and with the axe in his hands, went to climb the steps. 'I've been waiting for this moment for months' he thought eagerly. He looked at Marian who was in front of him trapped, with her head on the block and unable to move. 'And unfortunately for you, nobody can save you' he happily thought, gripping the axe tighter in his hands.

He stood beside Marian, putting the sharp bladed axe near what he could see of her neck. He couldn't see her neck properly because some of her long blonde hair was covering it. Then when he knew whereabouts to aim, he raised the axe high above her neck. Apart from Robin who kept looking away and looking uneasy and Ebony who was staring at the deadly scene, looking very concerned and scared everybody else watched eagerly with small smiles.

Marian had her eyes open, her face looking scared and serious at the same time. She knew what was coming and she knew that nobody could save her. She looked at the straw-covered floor, which was in front of the platform which was below her, and she felt sick when the realization that her head was going to be on that floor in a few seconds, hit her. One of her last thoughts was that how would the rest of the merry men cope without her. Then, suddenly, the sheriff brought the axe down on Marian's neck, chopping her head off.

'Marian!' Ebony screamed hysterically, looking shocked and as though she was about to cry. 'There's no point in saying that, she can't hear you!' the sheriff thought tauntingly as Marian's head rolled onto the floor in front of the chopping block. He let go of the axe, which was where Marian's neck had been, and the axe and block was now covered in her blood. He couldn't believe it. He had just beheaded his worst enemy, who was also the most wanted woman outlaw in England. 'One outlaw down, two more to go' he thought while observing Ebony and Robin. 'Maid Marian is dead' he announced joyfully outloud into the deadly silent courtyard. Gary, Graeme, Rose and King John came out of their silent trance and cheered. Robin looked very pale and was silent, while Ebony, who was shaking slightly, dropped to her knees looking defeated and upset. 'Graeme, get the basket' the sheriff ordered. Graeme went to the open shed, which was to the side of them, while the sheriff turned to Rose.

'Rose you're absolutely sure that you don't want Maid Marian's head and body?' he asked. 'No, I don't' Rose answered. 'As I said before, she wouldn't draw the crowds, she's just a little miss bossy boots, who deserved to have her head chopped off' she added harshly. 'So, I'm guessing you don't want Ebony's head and body when she's lost her head?' the sheriff asked, looking at Ebony who was still on her knees. 'No, I don't want her's either' Rose told him, turning to look at Ebony. 'She's just a stupid little teenager, who nobody knows, a traitor to society, and who like Marian should have her head cut off' she said nastily, giving Ebony an evil smerk. 'You… you evil little' Ebony started to say, looking up at Rose as though she would kill her. 'I've got the basket' Graeme interrupted returning from his mission, holding a large woven basket in his hands.

'Thank you, Graeme, now put it here' the sheriff ordered, pointing to the bit of the platform in front of the chopping block, which were both covered in Marian's blood. Graeme obeyed and put the basket under the chopping block ready the catch Ebony's and Robin's heads later.

'Now, give me Maid Marian's head' the sheriff barked. 'Alright' said Graeme bending down to the floor which was in front of the platform to pick up Marian's head. 'Here you go' he said to the sheriff, passing Marian's head to him. The sheriff got hold of her head by the end of her hair, which was slightly shorter in some places because it had go in the way of the axe. So when he held Marian's head up only the ribbons and plaits in her hair would dangle down. 'I don't see why these women outlaws wear so many ribbons in their hair' he thought slightly annoyed, looking down at Ebony who had numerous ribbons tied all over her long, slightly curly hair. He put the thought out of his mind as he held Marian's head which had a small stream of blood coming out of her mouth up high to show the spectators. He half shouted 'Behold, Maid Marian's head'. 'Hooray' cheered Rose ,King John, Gary and Graeme. Robin just stared in disbelief, looking sick and lost for words. Ebony, on the other hand, knelt there on the floor, trying not to cry and repeating the word 'No' in a whispered, not believing tone.

'Oh, it's such a shame, Maid Marian is dead and there's nothing you can do about it' the sheriff thought sarcastically, lowering his arm and putting Marian's head into the basket, purposefully putting her face looking upwards. 'Right, let's get on with it, shall we?' he asked, clapping his hands together.

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2

Maid Marian alternate/scary version part 2

He bent down to pick Marian's body up so he could get on with the execution. He put his hands under her shoulders and tried to lift her body of the block. 'God, how heavy is she? He wondered as he managed to heave her body off the block. He dragged Marian's limp and headless body down the steps, which made a thump noise as it went. Ebony watched in horror as Marian's body was dragged towards her. 'Oh brilliant' the sheriff thought annoyed as he dumped Marian's body and saw his top which had big spots of blood all over it. 'Oh well' he thought as he looked at his blood-covered hands.

He looked at Ebony who had her mouth open and staring in a confused and upset way at Marian's headless body. As he watched, Ebony slowly moved her tied up hands forward and put them on Marian's, touching them as though she was making sure that what she was seeing was real. 'Here's the perfect opportunity' thought the sheriff, realising that Ebony was completely distraught and at her weakest strength. He bent down to speak to Ebony, who didn't seem to notice him. 'Now Ebony, that offer we talked about earlier, is still open' he told her in a gentle tone. He was referring to when he had taken her out of the torture chamber when Guy was taking Marian out for a 'walk' on one of those metal 'dog lead' things which Ebony also had had one on too. He had then taken her the King john's study, where they had told her the offer, which was a matter of life and death. But she had refused their offer, and ended up back in the torture chamber, with Marian and Robin, hanging from the ceiling by her arms. He was about to ask her that offer again, to which he half hoped she would agree to, and half hoped that she wouldn't. ' You can either come and work for us, and keep your head. Or you can stay with these traitors and lose your head' he said in a more serious tone reminding her of the offer. 'It's your choice!' he prompted.

Ebony continued to hold Marian's hands, stare at her blood-splattered dress and mutilated body, in apparent thought. 'You don't know what I'm like, do you?' she started to say in a slightly confident voice, after a brief pause. 'You think just because you've killed Marian, that it's going to make me change my decision and join you?' she asked sounding slightly angry. 'Well, I'll tell you' looking straight up into the sheriff's face. 'My decision's still the same'. Pausing for a second she continued 'Join you, lose my freedom and still probably have my head cut off? She questioned in an angry tone. 'I'd rather stay with these and be beheaded, then join you and betray Marian and the rest of the gang!' nearly shouting. 'I'm not like someone I know!' she said sarcastically, looking up at Rose and giving her accusing looks. 'Who me?' Rose said innocently, pretending to look shocked. 'The rest of the gang will get you for this! Ebony said through gritted teeth and narrowing her tear-drenched eyes. 'Well, that's what Marian said, but she can't get me cause she's dead' Rose said evilly smiling. It was at that moment the sheriff decided to step in. 'Come on, ladies, leave it!' he warned, stepping in between them, blocking them from each other's view.

When he felt that they wouldn't start fighting again, he went behind Ebony. 'Get up!' the sheriff demanded, getting hold of Ebony's arms and tried to get her to stand up. Oh,hurry up' he complained at her when she wouldn't move. After a moment of hesitation, Ebony let go of Marian's cold hands, sniffing a couple of times, trying to hold back tears, but a couple of small teardrops fell down her face. She slowly started to stand up. When she had got to her feet, the sheriff let go of her arms, put his left hand on her back, and started to move her forward to the steps.

'Excuse me, sire' Graeme said suddenly. 'Oh, what now?' the sheriff complained, stopping moving Ebony forward and looking at Graeme. 'Aren't you going to let one of us chop her head off?' Graeme asked, pointing at himself and Gary. 'Now look, Graeme, you have chopped off so many heads recently, you could open a bowling arcade and Gary don't get involved!' the sheriff told them. 'But..' Gary began to argue. 'No but's Gary, I haven't chopped anyone's head off for ages,so I'm chopping all their heads off' the sheriff said in a irritated tone. 'So shut up and don't say anything more' he shouted, then he continued to move Ebony up the stairs.

Ebony's face was determined, now that she had dried her tears. 'It doesn't matter that you've beheaded Marian, and you chop my head off too' she said as she knelt down behind the bloodied chopping block, which still had the axe stuck in it. 'Why' the sheriff asked, going to the block to pull the axe out while thinking at the same time 'How come the youngest are always the most gobby?, rolling his eyes. 'Because the other Merry men are still out there, and they'll take revenge on you for out beheadings, kick your butts and free England from your rule' she nearly shouted, as the Sheriff pulled the axe out and went to stand behind Ebony. 'Well, I'm sure they'll try my little rebel, but we'll be waiting for them' he said, putting his free hand on her back. Ebony started to breathe heavily as the sheriff said his next sentence.' And they'll only end up the same as you..' he said slowly,…with their heads on the block' pushing her forward as he said the word 'block'.

'Uhn' said Ebony as her neck landed on the blood-covered block. 'Serves you right for not letting me get on with your execution' the sheriff thought, a small smile appearing in his face. Ebony gasped as she looked into the basket which was directly below her and saw Marian's head, which had blood all over her face and hair. The sheriff stood next to Ebony and put the blade of the axe, just touching her neck, which again he couldn't see properly due to the fact that some of her long hair was in the way. He started to raise the bloodstained axe above Ebony's neck, slowly, just to make her more tense. Everybody watched eagerly, apart from Robin. Ebony had her teeth gritted, looking scared and staring into the basket. She couldn't believe that her best friend's head was in the basket, while her lifeless body was at the bottom of the steps, and she knew that in a few seconds, she was going to be like that too. 'Chop, chop!' the sheriff thought and with all his might brought the sharp blade of the axe down on Ebony's neck and chopped her head off.

'Brilliant' he thought as Ebony's head landed in the basket, and as Rose, Gary, Graeme and King john cheered. 'The two little girlies are finally dead' he thought satisfied, looking at Marian and Ebony's heads in the basket. 'Shame really' he thought as he pulled the axe out of the block, which was heavily covered in Marian and Ebony's blood. 'She could of saved herself from being executed now, but she was right though..she would have had her head chopped off eventually' he thought putting the axe down and reaching into the basket to get Ebony's head. Getting hold of her head by her slightly shorter hair, he lifted her head out of the basket. He raised it up high so everyone could see it. 'Observe, Ebony's head' he announced loudly, as blood dripped from Ebony's severed neck. Rose, Gary, Graeme, and King john cheered again. Robin nearly fainted and had to be held up by Gary and Graeme. 'The youngest outlaw is dead' the sheriff thought pleased with himself, dropping Ebony's head back into the basket. ' Hum, they don't look as nice now that their heads have been cut off, he thought feeling slightly down. He looked at Marian and Ebony's heads, which had blood coming out of their mouths, their eyes half open and blood in their blonde and brown hair. Turning his gaze to Ebony's decapitated body, his mood changed as he realised that he needed to get on with the bloodshed.

He bent down, grabbed Ebony's arms and heaved her body off the block. 'Well that was easier' he thought slightly relieved, as he dragged Ebony's mutilated body down the steps. He pulled it across the floor and dumped it on top of Marian's. He looked at the pile of deformed corpses, which had small streams of blood coming out of their necks, which were making puddles of blood on the straw-covered floor. The sheriff then looked up at his last victim and said 'Right, Mr Hood, it's your turn'

To be continued ….


End file.
